A Moment in Time
by Teddiursa48
Summary: There are some moments you know you're going to remember forever. For Cyd Ripley, it was when she realized she was in love with her best friend, Shelby Marcus. Now, she has to deal with her ability to time travel as well as these new feelings. (Just to let you guys know, this is my first story with a homosexual pairing, it might be a little awkward.) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Barry's POV***

"Ronaldo, can you please hand me that Potassium Iodide?" I asked.

"What is it you're doing, Barry?" he asked, in reply, handing me the chemical.

"I'm experimenting to figure out what chemicals were used when Shelby and Cyd gained the power to time travel," I explained. "I'm trying to create a compound that has an identical atomic structure to the taceon particles left behind after Cyd and Shelby time leap."

"Have you figured anything out yet?" he asked.

"Not other than the fact that the taceon particles are soluble in a component of our atmosphere, that's how they disappear after Cyd and Shelby leap,"I explained.

"Have you figured out what the component is yet?" Ronaldo asked.

"Not, yet," I told him. "That's why I need to figure out what the taceon particles are made of. I need to be able to artificially create more of them to experiment on. If I experiment on the ones I have, they will dissolve and I won't be able to figure out what they are dissolving into."

"Oh," Ronaldo replied, although I know he didn't understand a word I just said.

 ***Cyd's POV***

This morning, I actually woke up _before_ Shelby! That was a complete role-reversal! I got up, looking at the clock, 11:30. It was Saturday, so school wasn't an issue. I decided to wake up Shelby to get revenge for all the times she's violently woken me up.

I sat on her bed, looking at her while she slept. I watched her for a while before waking her up, I realized she looked really beautiful sleeping. Her lips were perfect, it made me want to kiss her. That's when I realized I liked Shelby. That one moment when I was watching her sleep. It didn't surprise me much, though. It was like one of those things you seem like you've known your whole life but don't really realize it until that one moment in time.

"Oh, Shelby, why do you have to be so perfect?" I said to myself, aloud. My voice woke Shelby up, but only barely.

"What did you say, Cyd?" she asked, still half asleep. I knew she actually had no idea what I said.

"I said, wake up!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down on her bed, trying to swallow the feelings that I'd just discovered.

 ***Shelby's POV***

I see what Cyd did there. She woke me up because of all the times I've woken her up for school. Good move, Cyd, good move.

After we got dressed and got breakfast, Cyd and I went out to the backyard, where Barry and Naldo already were, in Barry's 'lab'.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hi!" Naldo replied, enthusiastically, waving.

"Hello, girls," Barry said, obviously very focused on whatever he was doing.

"What're you guys doing?" Cyd asked.

"Trying to figure out the atomic structure of a taceon particle," Barry said, bringing some chemicals over to the table where he does his experiments. Cyd threw her head back, eyes closed and pretended to snore. I elbowed her in the arm. She stopped, lifting her head back up and opening her eyes.

"It's so he can figure out how you guys time travel!" Naldo exclaimed.

"Cool," I said, going over to the table.

"What if you mix these!" Cyd exclaimed, pouring one of Barry's chemicals into another.

"No, Cyd! Don't! Those are highly-" Barry shouted. But it was too late, there was a cloud of gas and I heard glass breaking. "Reactive," Barry finished. "Don't worry, it's not toxic to humans." He said that right before I felt liquid from one of the broken beakers leak into my shoe, through my sock and touched my foot. It felt like it was pentrating my skin, but it didn't hurt, then I fell, and blacked out. But right before I did, I heard Barry say, "She's going into some sort of trance!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Shelby's POV***

Barry was right when he said I was going into a trance. The blackness cleared and I was in my room. Cyd was sitting on my bed. Next to _me_! It was this morning, before Cyd had woken me up. The clock said 11:31. Whatever had gotten on my foot had made me time travel back to this morning. But, without Cyd, and somehow, from a third-person point of view. I watched Cyd. She didn't wake me up right away. She was watching me sleep. Why? That seemed sort of creepy. But the look on her face didn't seem creepy, it seemed like admiration of some kind.

"Oh, Shelby, why do you have to be so perfect?" Cyd asked the sleeping me. But, it wasn't as if she was jealous of me, it was as if she was in love with me. Then I realized what that look of admiration was. It was the same goofy look that someone has on ther face when they're looking at their crush.

"Cyd likes me! That's awesome!" I thought. I had liked Cyd for a while, actually. I just knew if I expressed it at all, she'd probably punch me. There'd been a few times I wanted to kiss her. Like the time in the kindergarten classroom when we were in the toy car and she was leaning on my shoulder, or after she gave me that book she wrote, 'The Girls of Christmas Past'. Now I knew she liked me back.

"What did you say, Cyd?" I heard myself ask. Then I knew it was real, because I watched exactly what happened this morning. Cyd telling me she had told me to wake up and then she started jumping up and down on the bed. Then everything went black again and I woke up. I was lying down on one of the table benches in the lab. Cyd, Barry and Naldo were all looking at me, confused. The gas had cleared and everything looked fine.

I stood up, not thinking about what I was doing. I kissed Cyd. Only for a second, but square on the lips. I stepped back. Cyd looked really shocked. Barry and Naldo looked confused and surprised.

"What just happened?" Naldo asked.

"Shelby kissed Cyd," Barry replied, as if it wasn't already obvious. Naldo took out his phone and within a few seconds, Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' was playing. Naldo started dancing to the music before Cyd spoke up.

"Not the time, Naldo!" she exclaimed.

"What did the chemcal reaction do to you?" Barry asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Why did you kiss me?" Cyd asked, a little embarrassed to mention the subject.

"Because, some of the fluid from the beaker got on my foot and made me travel back in time to this morning. I was somehow looking at this morning from a third-person point of view and I saw what you said to me this morning, the expressions, everything. Cyd, I know you like me," I explained.

"H-how?" Cyd stuttered.

"I don't know," I replied.

"The chemicals Cyd combined must have created a compound that reacted with the taceon particles in Shelby's cells," Barry said. Going off by himself to clean up the mess Cyd made and to conduct some more experiments.

"That still doesn't explain why you kissed me," Cyd said.

"Because I like _you_ ," I told Cyd. "I have for a while."

"Oh," Cyd said, still a little shaken from what happened. The awkwardness between us wasn't going away anytime soon.

 ***Barry's POV***

I've created the theory that since the taceon particles in Shelby's cells control her ability to time travel and the compound Cyd created reacted with them, then the reaction caused something to go wrong with Shelby's time travelling abilities. This caused her to black out and see the past from a third-person point of view. The only part that doesn't make sense to me is why it was _this morning_ that Shelby travelled back to and not any other time.

"Shelby, what were you thinking about when you blacked out earlier?" I asked.

"Uhh," she paused to think. "I was thinking, 'what the heck is going on?!'" she replied.

"So you weren't thinking about this morning at all?" I asked.

"No," Shelby replied.

"Maybe the reaction caused by the compound and the taceon particles created another compound that reacted with Shelby's feelings for Cyd!" Ronaldo suggested.

"Ronaldo, feelings aren't matter, they can't create a chemical reaction," I told him.

"But think about it," Ronaldo continued. "Shelby's feelings could have interfered with the reaction and since she's in love with Cyd, it caused her to leap to this morning, when Cyd said... whatever it was she said." Shelby and Cyd looked at each other blushhing bright red, Cyd punched Ronaldo.

"I asked Shelby why she had to be so perfect," Cyd said, still blushing.

"So since Cyd said that," Ronaldo continued. "and it was related to Shelby's feelings, it made her leap to that time."

"Ronaldo, that doesn't make sense," I said, and went back to what I was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note:** Hi, guys! I just got a review on this story saying that they want a story about Cyd and Naldo. I'm sorry, but I don't write stories outside my pairings. If you want to see my pairings, they're on my profile!

 ***Cyd's POV***

I sat on my bed. Shelby was sitting on hers. It was still awkward between us. I really didn't know what to make of the whole situation. I only realized I liked her _this morning_! Now she'd kissed me and everything was completely awkward.

"Hey, Cyd?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, finally looking up from the floor, where I'd been staring for I don't know how long.

"W-will you be my...g-girlfriend?" Shelby asked me. I was surprised to hear that coming from Shelby, I didn't think she would ask that. Then again, I never thought she'd kiss me either.

"Of course!" I replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, thank you, so much, Cyd!" Shelby exclaimed. "I didn't know if you were going to say yes, or if you were going to punch me!" I smiled.

"You know me so well, Shelbs!" I said, smiling at my best friend. I mean, girlfriend.

 ***Barry's POV***

I had given up on the idea to try to figure out the atomic structure of a taceon particle. Well, I hadn't given up, I decided to figure out what they dissovled in first. I was wasting a lot of chemicals and, if I figured that out, I could make sure there was none of what ever it was around when I was studying the taceon particles. I had tested one particle in pure oxygen, pure carbon dioxide, pure hydrogen, pure helium and pure nitrogen. So far, nothing had happened. Of course, it did take a while for the particles to dissolve anyway.

It took a long time to figure out how to trnasfer one particle from a jar that was a vacuum to another full of a pure gas without getting any of the gas in the vacuum or contaminating the particles. But, I had done it and now all that was left to do was wait. I looked at the oxygen jar, nothing. The hydrogen jar, nothing. The carbon dioxide jar, nothing. Helium, nothing. But, then I looked at the nitrogen jar. The taceon particle was beginning to fade. Very slowly, but it was fading. None of the others were.

"Eureka!" I shouted.

"What is it, Barry?" Ronaldo asked, walking into the lab.

"I've discovered that the taceon particles dissolve in Nitrogen!" I exclaimed.

"That's great, Barry," Ronaldo said.

"Now I just need to experiment on the particles when they aren't exposed to nitrogen," I told him. "Only one problem. That will be difficult considering 78% of Earth's atmosphere is nitrogen."

 ***Shelby's POV***

I was really surprised when Cyd agreed to be my girlfriend. I didn't know if she was going to say yes or punch me! Well, you really never know with Cyd. You kind of just have to take your chances.

It had been quiet again for a while. Things were still a bit awkward. Well, until Cyd decided it was a good idea to tackle me. She got up from her bed and ran at me. Before I knew what was happening, she had pinned me down on my bed and she was smirking.

"Cyd, what're you...?" I started, but Cyd cut me off by kissing me.

 ***Naldo's POV***

Barry had created some sort of contraption where he could conduct experiments on the taceon particles. He said it was a vacuum, but I don't see how he could clean carpet with that, it was just an empty plastic box with gloves attached on the inside that you could stick your hands in to touch what was inside. It also had a special type of microscope attached to see what the particles were made of.

It had been a few minutes since Barry had begun his experiment, when he discovered something.

"Eureka!" he shouted. "I've discovered that one of the elemnts used in taceon particles is phosphorus. Another is oxygen. The third one, I don't recognize."

"What does it mean, Barry?" I asked.

"Well, since phosphorus was the first element ever discovered, it must represent the past," Barry started. "Oxygen represents the present because it's a common element known by everyone today. The other element must be an undiscovered one, which represents the future."

"That's awesome, Barry!" I exclaimed.

 ***Shelby's POV***

Cyd and I were kissing for a long time. I'm not sure how long, but it was quite a while. It felt right. It felt like there were sparks and I could feel that excitment in my stomach that just makes you want to squeal.

"Wait," Cyd said, breaking away from the kiss. "I thought you liked Cameron."

"I did," I replied, "But not anymore. You can't say anything! You used to like Naldo!"

"Shut up!" she said, before I pulled her back into another kiss.

"What's going on?" I heard my brother's voice say. Bret and Chet stood in the doorway, really confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Cyd's POV***

Bret and Chet stood in the doorway of Shelby's and my room. I didn't really know what to do. I looked at Shelby as if to ask if we should leap back. She shook her head.

"Go back downstairs, guys," Shelby told her brothers. "We'll be down in a second."

"Why can't we leap?" I asked, getting up, embarrassed.

"Because, Chet, Bret and my parents have to find out about us at some point," Shelby replied.

"I know, but do we have to tell them now?" I asked.

"Well, it's better than leaving it until the last minute isn't it?" Shelby asked, before getting up and going to walk downstairs.

"But-" I started, before Shelby cut me off with a kiss.

"But nothing," she insisted and we went downstairs.

 ***Shelby's POV***

Bret and Chet stood in the kitchen where they'd already gotten my parents to go. By the blank expressions on their faces, I couldn't tell if they'd already heard.

"Did they-?" I started to ask, pointing to Chet and Bret, but Dad cut me off with a slow nod.

"What's going on?" Bret asked.

"Boys, I think Shelby and Cyd are lesbians," Dad said.

"What's a lezbean, Bret?" Chet asked.

"I don't know, Chet," Bret replied.

"A lesbian is a girl who is attracted to other girls," Dad explained.

"We're not lesbians," I said.

"But the boys said-" this time I cut my father off.

"We're both bisexual," I said. "I used to like a guy named Cameron and Cyd used to like-"

"Don't even think about it!" Cyd exclaimed, cutting me off before I could tell my family she liked Naldo.

"So, why were you two... kissing?" Mom asked, hesitant to say the last word.

"Because," I said, taking Cyd's hand in mine with pride. "Cyd is my girlfriend."

"Let go of my hand," Cyd said. I dropped her hand, letting it fall to her side.

"I should call your parents and tell them about this, Cyd," Dad said, picking up the phone. Cyd looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't, watching as he dialed her father's cell phone number. After a few moments he said, "Good afternoon, Ed." Then he proceeded to tell Cyd's dad the situation. Then loud yelling came form the other end of the line. I don't think Ed was too happy about what was going on. Cyd grabbed my hand back into hers and leapt us back to this morning.

"See that's why I didn't want to tell anyone yet," Cyd said.

"Oh," I said. I walked over to the door and locked it, not allowing my brothers to walk in like they had the first time. "Now, where were we?"

 ***Barry's POV***

"I don't think I can re- create these particles, Ronaldo," I sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, there is an element in the taceon particles that asn't been discovered yet," I replied. "I don't know what it is or where to find it."

"Why can't you make more of the element?" he asked.

"Because, Ronaldo," I continued. "As John Dalton's atomic theory states, 'atoms cannot be created, destroyed or divided' and since an element is made up of all the same type of atoms, it's impossible to create more."

"Oh," Ronaldo said. I took off my lab coat, and sat down at the table. I sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to crack time travel, Ronaldo," I said.

"But you already have, Barry," Ronaldo said. "Because of you, Shelby and Cyd can travel in time."

"Yeah," but we can't," I said.

"But wouldn't it be dangerous if the ability to time travel fell into the wrong hands?" Ronaldo asked.

"I guess you're right Ronaldo," I said. "Maybe it's bet if we just leave the time travelling to Cyd and Shelby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Shelby's POV***

"So, what are we going to do about your parents?" I asked Cyd, who was now sitting on her bed again.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I think it's best if nobody knows about us for now."

"Not even Barry and Naldo?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can tell them, but, they won't mind," Cyd said.

"When should we tell our parents, then?" I asked.

"I think we should at least wait until my parents come home from Peru," Cyd suggested.

"But that's like two and a half years away," I told her. "Plus, we'll be graduating by then."

"Yeah, but it's the best time to do it," Cyd said. "At least then we can get our own place together and we won't have to worry about it."

"I guess you're right," I replied. "Plus if something goes wrong, we can always jump back."

"Yeah," Cyd agreed.

"Wait, hold, up," I said. "Did you say get our own place together?"

"Yeah," Cyd replied. "A bit delayed don't you think?"

"Whatever, but you really think this is going to work out? I mean we only found out we liked each other _today_!" I said.

"Yeah, I know," Cyd replied. "But all relationships either end up in a breakup or marriage."

"Yeah, I guess so, and I don't even want to think about breaking up with you," I said.

"Aww, Shelbs!" Cyd said. I went over and gave Cyd a hug. "I don't know why you don't want to talk about our future together."

"No, don't say future!" I exclaimed. I felt that sensation I always get when we're about to time travel. I braced myself for the worst. But the sensation went away. We were still standing in our bedroom, we hadn't moved. We hadn't gone to the future.

"Did you prevent us from leaping?" Cyd asked.

"No, did you?" I asked in reply.

"No," Cyd replied.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cyd said. She hugged me again, trying once again to leap to the future. Nothing. The sensation came back but soon fizzled out, leaving us in the bedroom. The present.

"BARRY!" We both screamed, running out to his lab.

 ***Barry's POV***

I heard Shelby and Cyd screaming my name as they ran toward the lab.

"What is it, girls?" I asked.

"We can't leap," Shelby said.

"What do you mean, you can't leap?" I asked.

"She means we can no longer travel in time," Cyd replied.

"Yes, I know that, but how?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cyd replied.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Shelby added.

"Just do wat you were doing before," I said. Cyd and Shelby hugged, as if they were going to leap. I saw a few flashes of light, and then it was gone. Shelby and Cyd stood there, in the present. "So you didn't leap then?"

"No," Cyd said.

"Huh," I said, pondering the situation. "Maybe it has to do with you two liking each other."

"We're a couple now," Shelby told me. "Plus, we were earlier, too, and that didn't affect our jump."

"Congratulations, guys," Ronaldo said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Yes, but like most other scientific processes, it could take time," I said.

"But, how come you think _this_ could have something to do with their feelings, but earlier, when I suggested that Shelby's trance could have, you denied it?" Ronaldo asked. I remained silent, not able to come up with an explanation.

"Because, Ronaldo, I've been thinking about what you said, and maybe Shelby's emotions _did_ have something to do with her trance," I lied, taking my friend's feelings into account.

"Oh," Ronaldo said. I turned back to Shelby and Cyd.

"I'm sorry, girls, but until I can figure out what's going on, you won't be able to time travel," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Cyd's POV***

"What do you mean we won't be able to time travel?" I asked.

"I mean, until I can figure out what going on, you do not have the ability to travel in time," Barry said, as if it wasn't already obvious. "But that will be hard considering we don't even know howyou time travelled in the first place.

"Well, let's get started, then!" Shelby exclaimed. Barry went over to his table and started to look at the taceon once more, through the microscope. Then he decided to ask the girls some questions.

"When were you attempting to travel to?" Barry asked.

"The future," I replied.

"Both times?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Shelby replied.

"Well, try travelling to the past," Barry suggested.

"Okay," I said, hugging Shelby and thinking about an hour ago. After a second, Shelby and I were in our room again. It had worked.

"It worked!" Shelby exclaimed.

"We have to go back," I said, before hugging my girlfriend again. This time, we couldn't leap. Barry was right, we could only leap to the past. Not to the future. Now we couldn't go back and tell him.

 ***Barry's POV***

"They should be back by now, Ronaldo," I said, wondering where Cyd and Shelby could possibly be.

"Well, at least now we know they can go back in time," Ronaldo replied. Then I realized why they weren't back.

"Ronaldo! I just realized why their not back! They can't come back to the future because they can't time leap back!" I explained. "We need to figure out why they can't come back to the future."

"Maybe it has something to do with the taceon particles you were experimenting on, Barry," Ronaldo said.

"That's it, Ronaldo!" I exclaimed. "Remember the element that I didn't recognize? The one that I theorized represented the future?"

"Yeah," Ronaldo said.

"Since I discovered it, it no longer represents the future!" I said. "So the girls can't jump to the future!"

"But how do we ix it?" Ronaldo asked.

"I think it might have an idea," I said.

 ***Shelby's POV***

"We're stuck in the past," I said to Cyd.

"Yeah," she replied. "Now none of what happened in the last hour actually happened unless we can do exactly what we did earlier."

"Which means we have to do the whole hour over again," I sighed. Then, I noticed a small piece of paper flutter to the ground.

"What's that?" Cyd asked. I picked it up. Inside was a note, from Barry.

"It's a note, from Barry," I said.

"A note?" Cyd asked? "How?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But it has instructions. We have to make sure he doesn't discover the third element in taceon particles."

"What'sthat supposed to mean?" Cyd asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need to stop Barry from doing research on the taceon particles in order to get our ability back," I explained. We ran out to the backyard and into the lab. When we got there, Barry was using some sort of glass box, there were taceon particles inside. Cyd ran over and punched the box off the table, and onto the floor, cracking it open and letting the particles float free.

"What was that for?" Barry asked.

"Our own good!" I said, before slapping Cyd's hand and returning to the present so we didn't have to live through explaining to Barry what had just happened.

Later that night, after Cyd and I had gone back into the house, I brought up what had happened this morning.

"You know that trance I went into?" I said.

"Yeah," Cyd replied.

"What if Naldo was right about it having something to do with our feelings," I replied.

"I don't know, it could," Cyd said.

"Maybe it was because that moment could be the first step towards a new relationship," I said.

"Aww, Shelbs," Cyd said.

"Well, think about it, maybe it was fate, because if I hadn't gone back to that moment, I wouldn't know you liked me and we wouldn't be together." I said.

"So does that mean we're destined to be together?" Cyd asked.

"Maybe," I replied.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When one can travel in time, they may wonder what their future holds. It may be scary because you don't want to find out that your future holds bad things. It's especially scary when you've started a new relationship with somebody and you want to know if you have a future _together_ because you are scared to know what would happen if you find out you don't.

At one point, Cyd had nearly convinced Shelby to see what their future held, but, Shelby held back, wanted their lives to come as they went and not know what was to come. Luckily, Shelby had the right idea. Living something before it happens would take the magic out of it actually happening.

But, soon, over time, the girls found out their future like everyone does and they had a fairy good life. Moving into their own apartment when starting college, getting married, and adopting a child, whom they named Trevor Edward Marcus. Then, even Cyd was glad that neither of them had ever seen this coming.

"Goodnight, Cyd," Shelby said, getting in bed next to her wife.

"Goodnight, Shelbs," Cyd replied. It had only been a few minutes when a cry came from the other room.

"You go to sleep," Shelby said. "I'll quiet Trevor down."


End file.
